remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mean Street
Mean Street is an Epic Mickey location based on Main Street, U.S.A.. In Epic Mickey 2 it is split in half as north and south. Geography Following the structure of Main Street, there is a Train Station at the southernmost tip with the Hub lying at the end of the street. On the right side of the street is a Museum, Horace Horsecollar's Detective Agency and the Mean Street Cinema. On the left side is City Hall, the Firehouse (complete with Walt Disney's apartment), the Emporium, the Ice Cream Parlor and the Penny Arcade. In the center of the hub is an altered version of the Partners statue, with Oswald taking Mickey's place. ''Epic Mickey According to Gremlin Gus, just before after the Shadow Blot's arrival (thanks to Mickey), Mean Street was a bustling burg where Toons went about their lives in relative peace and safety. However, a wave of Thinner devastated the town during the crisis that heralded the Blot's arrival. It has since recovered, though major evidence of the damage yet remains. Within Mean Street is a statue of Walt Disney holding Oswald's hand instead of Mickey's, much to Mickey's surprise and disappointment. It is revealed in the artwork that there is a machine under Mean Street to clean up the Thinner caused by the Thinner Disaster. After the Blot is defeated, paint rains down on Cartoon Wasteland and restores everything, including the inert parts. Mean Street is also fully restored along with the rest of the areas. Tons of citizens from all over come to celebrate down near the Train Station with the now-restored Wasteland. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Mean Street has been hit by a series of massive earthquakes by the events of ''Epic Mickey 2, so much so that the ground has split apart and divided the town into two parts - South and North Mean Street South In the sequel, Mean Street South becomes Wasteland's Heart (you can see in Mean Street South's description the Train Station Place Selection). In Mean Street South, there are several places to visit: the City Hall, the Museum and the Observatory on top of it, Horace's Detective Agency, the Emporium, the Haberdasher, and you can thin the stairs of the Train Station to open up a path to Seth's flowerbed. Mean Street North Mean Street North is the place where you go to other places (now that Mean Street South only has the Train Station and the entrance to the Underground) because of the projector screens and the Cinema (which can take you through any projector you have gone through). Here you have: the Camera Shop, the Ice Cream Parlor, The Pin Trading Company, the Penny Arcade, the Cinema, and the D.E.C. to OsTown. Notable Residents *Horace Horsecollar *Big Bad Pete *Gilda *Gremlin Markus *Rufus McBark *Porter *Casey (Emporium Shopkeeper) *Laralee (Museum Owner) *Paulie (Ice Cream Shopkeeper) *The Usher (In front of the Cinema) *Oswald (After you meet him in Mickeyjunk Mountain) *Adelle (Camera Shopkeeper) *Jack Kelly (The Tabloid Reporter) ''Nintendo World'' Trivia *If you talk to Oswald after luring the Bunny Children to the pipe outside City Hall in Big Bad Pete's Bunny Roundup quests, he'll ask you "Why did you do that to my kids? Pete's a bully!" *If you manage to collect 30 Power Sparks, talk to Gremlin Markus again after opening the last projector. You'll unlock a secret room above the Fire Station next to City Hall. *Depending on how you defeat bosses. If you redeem the first boss with Paint, the town will seem upbeat and some will dance a happy jig in place. Use Thinner to defeat the first boss and most will walk around with a hunched back and sigh heavily. *When trying to find Bunny Children for Power Sparks in Pete's quests to 'Clean up Meanstreet', search every housetop, including Horace's Dective Agency. *One of the things Gremlin Markus says is that he wants to take a vacation at a theme park somewhere, referencing the fact that the Wasteland is based on Disneyland. *If you stand next to the music shop, you can faintly hear instruments being played. *In Epic Mickey 2, in Seth's area you can see the Mad Doctor's Ride in the distance. *Judging by the leaked concept art from the first game, Mean Street was supposed to have a depressing, Silent Hill esque atmosphere. *In a few concept art pieces, there are some buildings with boarded up windows and graffiti that reads "Blot Sux", which could possibly mean that Mean Street was also supposed to be really shady, or have a shady area. Category:Towns Category:Cartoon Wasteland